The Fallen Titan
The Fallen Titan is a short story made by BoredUser231, describing the series of events that ultimately ended up leading Kronos to snap and kickstarted his slow descent into madness, beginning his mission of eliminating all life in The Rise of The Order Empire: Reborn's universe, as well as in turn setting the events of the series in motion. Prologue: Formed From The Universe Killer It had been a year in Terran time ever since Crazy Jay had awoken from his supposed slumber. Eros, the oldest of the three titans, was in the process of determining which planets would be able to hold life, let alone the intelligent life that would soon be present on Terra. Pathos, who was only a few months old in Terran time, was busy trying his best to protect the newly made universe from any dangers it would face. Finally, Crazy Jay was busy putting his final touches on what would be his permanent domain, the Corridor of Creation. Crazy Jay placed a katana on a weapons rack, sitting down on his throne, finally happy with what he had created from the nothingness that was the early universe. Every now and then, he would be visited by Eros, who would come in with a new list of planets suitable for life, as well as an even smaller list for planets which were capable of hosting intelligent life that wouldn't destroy their planet, or at the very least leave their home planet before it was destroyed. Crazy Jay rarely ever got visits from Pathos, only getting visits whenever he had finished taking care of a threat to the universe. However, around a week later, Pathos, in a panic, rushed into the Corridor of Creation, confusing Crazy Jay and Eros, who was bringing in a new list of planets which could host life. Crazy Jay, incredibly confused, asked Pathos about why he had burst into the Corridor in such a panic. Pathos pointed to what appeared to be a pitch-black rift, named the Universe Killer, which appeared to be getting bigger and bigger the less they took action. Crazy Jay, knowing that Pathos and Eros' power combined would do nothing to the rift, got off his throne, flying out of the Corridor of Creation and flew towards the Universe Killer, preparing to erase it from the universe. When they were nearly done stopping the rift, a stray planet rammed into Crazy Jay's left arm at full force, causing it to bleed and have the blood pour into the rift, which was now sucking in planets and stars at an alarming rate. But little did Crazy Jay know, that by the blood pouring into the rift, he had indirectly helped create what would become the most dangerous being in all conceivable timelines. The rift, once enough blood had been spilt into it, imploded, sending all of the planets and stars which had been sucked into the rift flying in different directions at incredibly fast speeds. Crazy Jay blocked his face, in case another planet, let alone a star, was going to hit him again. Once he realised that it was clear to look at the remains of the rift, he saw a young Kronos, the third and final titan. Because of the fact that he had been born from the Universe Killer, Crazy Jay took extra measures when raising Kronos, in the case that he ended up becoming the reincarnation of the Universe Killer. Chapter 1: The Task Crazy Jay, after healing his arm, took Eros and Pathos into another room in the Corridor of the Creation, explaining why his arm was broken, what Kronos was and how the three should go around interacting with Kronos, whether Kronos was still loyal to the three's cause or if he became the reborn Universe Killer, allowed to grow. Once he was done explaining what the other two titans were to do, he called Kronos in to give him the task that he had designed for him. When Kronos arrived, still not in proper Titan attire, mainly due to the fact that he was still fresh in the universe he had woken up in, Crazy Jay sat back down on his throne, uttering these words to Kronos. "Welcome, Kronos, my third son. You are currently in the Corridor of Creation, which is at the centre of everything and anything which happens in the universe. As you may have noticed, you are in a set of clothing and armour different, compared to that of your two older brothers. Your armour will be supplied to you when you leave the Corridor. But for now, you will know what your task is in this universe. Your job will be to begin creating forms of life suited to the conditions on the many planets that Eros, your oldest brother, has created. If you are found to be abusing this power, you will be sent down to an area of suffering and pain, a special hell designed for malevolent Titans. Have I made myself clear?" WIP